


Sink In

by BID



Series: Nor & Tic Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Licking, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Praise, Slime, Tentabulges, Trust, Verse: Canon, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: "Sex so good that you melt into a puddle" is a new experience for both, Nor and Tic.Short, sweet, xeno oc porn. You don't need to know them to like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Canon.

Tic felt good, so good, kneeling over Nor on the bed, blankets and pillows scattered around them, sinking down onto Nor’s thick tentacle for what felt like the hundredth time. The heat between his legs, where a bright red version of his own was writhing against the crease of Nor’s hip, not having quite enough space to reach between them.  
Tic shifted back up, leaning with one hand against Nor’s thigh that was pressed up against his own chest where his knee and shoulder aligned. With the other hand he was holding his weight on the curve of Nor’s rib cage, making him moan from the pressure on his lungs, should he have them, hitch an unneeded breath from the drag and let out a high and keening whine, as the thin tip of Tic’s tentacle finally twitched against Nor’s nook, slick and sticky pink with arousal.

They had been going at it for a while now, Tic having teased Nor most of the day with delicate touches, sly looks, hidden innuendos and, always surprisingly effective, a particular set of tight jeans that the ghost seemed to find incredibly arousing when Tic wore them.

Even once they had made it to the couch, Nor dragging him down with insistent lips, sharp teeth and as always too many tongues to resist, Tic had taken his time stroking Nor’s skin, pinching where there should be nipples, nipping at hipbones and lapping at pink folds. He had held back enough not to let him come, leaving Nor whining and begging, throughoutly disshelved and messier than ever as his bulge had lashed between them violently while Tic used his teeth on Nor’s neck.

Now though Tic decided it was enough, he himself was getting distractingly close to orgasming, his back and sides clawed a bright red, a proof of their intimacy that would surely last for the rest of the week, and he did not want to disappoint Nor who was by now whining and shaking, lips bitten until they looked sore and motivations a bright pink frothy sludge on the pillows.

Tic adjusted his bulge for a moment, making sure it’d be able to reach Nor’s nook just a bit better, making his own breath stutter out for a second, before he let himself drop back down against Nor’s hips.

They groaned in unison, although Nor’s may or may not have sounded more like a desperate whimper. He repeated the movement, over and over as he could feel his orgasm build, could feel Nor tensing underneath him more and more where he was leaning his weight on the ghost. Slick noises normally too oscene to seem enjoyable, now music in their ears, to which their gasps and moans and Nor’s faint begging built a delicious chorus of debauchery .

Nor keened in a way that Tic knew meant “So close.” and “Just a little -” and “Please, please-” and then he stopped, fingers digging in the sheets and Tic’s hair, hips stuttering hard against Tics, bulge writhing within him as he could feel Nor’s nook desperately clenching against just the tip of Tic’s red bulge which would’ve never be enough on its own.  
But Nor was coming, hard and desperate, beautiful in the throes of his orgasm in a way that made Tic almost not pay attention to the shudder going through his own muscles, raising his skin to gooseflesh and dragging a deep groan out of his lungs.  
All while he was still matching the twitches of Nor’s hips against him with his own, until he seemed to lose hold, felt his hands slipping off of Nor’s skin, no, into it.

Automatically Tic clenched his fingers down into the muscle of Nor’s thigh without finding much purchase, like catching yourself on a soft foam pillow.  
Tic tried to push himself up, off Nor, who seemed to have another idea alltogether, pulling at Tic’s hair, dragging him down. Tic only belatedly realise that not just Nor’s thigh but also his chest seems to have become almost as gooey as his hair, making his hand sink in, almost engulfing it.  
As their lips were about to meet and Tic’s brain was about to provide him with the idea of complete sinking through his partners torso, his fingers brushed something solid, making Nor shudder down to his core, in the most literal sense as Tic realised, as he felt the surface almost vibrate.  
Staring, eye wide, pupil large, Nor gasped against Tic’s lips when he gently brushed the solid core in Nor’s chest again, feeling out its shape with both hands now, supporting his own weight with the burning muscles of his thighs, but a grotesque form of curiosity and arousal let Tic ignore that.

With gently tapping and dragging fingertips, and Nor shuddering beneath him, keening and panting, both of the ghosts hands now pressed into the pillows, Tic realised that, fittingly Nor’s core was round. A seemingly perfect sphere of a tacky, rubbery surface that made his fingers cling to it more that Nor’s skin usually would, and he found himself staring at his hands sunken into Nor’s chest, barely palm deep and yet he can already almost completely cage the ghosts core in his own, red stained fingers.  
So he does, letting them sink in just a tad further, pressing against the core just a tad firmer, trying not to let his fingers shake as Nor seems to completely forego breathing, and instead decided to grab Tic’s hips with tacky hands, with skin that sticks like tar, and gently grinding up into Tic with his hips while letting shiver over shudder wash through his unstable body.

An idea hits Tic, an idea he is not sure Nor would approve of, he’s not sure if he does himself, but then Nor seemed fine with this, seemed to downright revel in it even if Tic could actually destroy him in this instant, could dig his nails into Nor and tear at the surface of his very being.  
He goes with it, with the urge, the motivation, leaning lower, shifting downwards as he arcs his back just so he can keep fucking himself on Nor’s bulge, it’s drag delicious, distracting heat against Tic’s insides.

He drags his thumbs over the core as he holds it in his palms, skin barely giving any resistance anymore, making Nor’s hips stutter against him in a impomdu, desperate staccato that only lasts until Tic presses his face against the place Nor’s sternum should end, when he lets himself sink in from the bridge of his nose to his chin, brushes his lips against Nor’s core, making the ghost freeze.  
A glance up towards Nor’s face shows him staring at Tic, eye wide jaw slack, looking as astounded as he looks terrified.  
He only moves again when Tic stretches out his tongue, drags it in a broad wet stripe against the curve of Nor’s core, pulling a tiny, high pitched whine from Nor’s throat as he seems to come again, spilling half outside Tic where the ghosts bulge had started to retract, staining a small part of their sheets pink, but Tic couldn’t care less.

Nor was shivering and whining, breathing in too much and out too little as he painfully dug his fingernails into Tic’s thighs with every movement even near his core, making Tic retrieve his hands from the quickly solidifying body.  
Instead he petted along Nor’s shoulders his arms, hushed him with kisses to his lips and jaw, whispering to him in between how good we was, how brave, how honored Tic was for his trust, how greatful, praised how cool Nor feels against his overheated skin and how beautiful he is when coming for Tic.

How Tic would never be able to look at rubber balls the same way again, succeeding in startling a laugh out of Nor, making him seem more relaxed almost immediately.


End file.
